1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural implement trailer, and particularly to a trailer for attaching to one of a plurality of implements and capable of lifting an implement from a field-use position and rotating the implement for transport.
2. Related Prior Art
Many farm implements, including planters, cultivators and other implements, have a very long longitudinal or width dimension extending transverse to the direction of travel for the implement as it is pulled by a tractor through a field. Such implements present a long recognized problem in relation to transporting the implements over highways and roads. Because of the longitudinal or width dimension of the implement, it is impossible to pull the implement along a public highway or road in its transversely extending field use orientation. In a well known transport configuration, the implement is oriented with its longitudinal or width dimension extending along the direction of travel, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,259 (Mefferd et al.) wherein the implement is supported on auxiliary wheels and drawn by a vehicle attached to a longitudinal end of the implement.
An alternative to the transport configuration described in the aforementioned patent is the provision of a device to engage an implement at a three-point hitch connection of the implement for manipulation of the implement between two perpendicularly opposed positions. In particular, it is known to provide a wheeled carrier frame supporting a mechanism for lifting and rotating an entire implement above the carrier frame whereby the implement may be transported with the longitudinal or width dimension of the implement extending parallel to the direction of travel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,698 (Van Selus) discloses a lift and carrier trailer apparatus incorporating a turntable supported on a trailer body wherein a lift and support assembly is mounted on the turntable for lifting an implement and supporting it in an elevated condition with the elongated dimension of the implement extending parallel to the direction of travel of the trailer apparatus.
A further example of an apparatus for transporting an implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,918 (Shannon) which describes an implement transporter including a trailer having a lifting mechanism for engaging the three-point hitch on an implement. The weight of the implement is supported by a roller, and the lifting mechanism is guided in an arcuate path by an arm pivoted adjacent one side of the trailer whereby the supported implement may be rotated 90.degree.. The lifting and rotating of the implement provides for shifting of the center of gravity of the implement to a position which provides for better balance of the load on the transporter.
Additionally, trailers or carts have been developed for attachment to implements for drawing an implement through a field in a field-use position. Such carts are designed to be connected to the hitch of a tractor and often include a lift mechanism to lift the implement out of the contact with the ground for transport or to facilitate maneuvering in a field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,169 (Filan et al.) discloses an apparatus for attachment to the three-point hitch of one of a plurality of implements and including a lift mechanism for supporting the implement in an elevated position. However, this apparatus does not include means for aligning an attached implement parallel to the direction of travel to facilitate transport of the implement.